DigiSmarts
by Flying ninja
Summary: Hiro, an american seacret genius in small town new york, Gets a strange E-mail and chaos insues. Enjoy!


Hiro was your average everyday kid. He went to school, did chores, and had lots of friends. No one, except his parents, would ever suspect him of being a genius. He knew his way in and out of every piece of technology he could get his hands on. He could destroy firewalls and unzip any type of file no matter how secure. 

He had gotten on to the internet looking for anything he could use in building his own time machine. He knew it was impossible to go back in time so he wanted to see if he could go forward.

As he searched for random tech he received an e-mail. It read _if you want to join a battle that only the best can handle be at the train station at noon tomorrow. _He responded, _I'm not interested but thank you anyway. _In an instant he got his reply, _too scared to lose? Or can you just not take the pressure? _Hiro put the question to the mystery person, _what's the game?_ The message returned, _come and find out._

Hiro was intrigued. Could such a complex message be sent out to so many people or was this only to him. Either way he'd have to go to the station in the morning. There were too many questions that had to be answered.

When Hiro left in the morning it was eight o' clock. He had about four hours to get to the station. There was only one in Hiro's sleepy little town. That had to be the one the message was talking about.

It was only about half an hour away from his house but he had to go to school that day. It was only about an hour away from school and his house was about half an hour away from the school so he could show up for about an hour, run to the station and run back before school even came close to ending.

Hiro was glad that he had been such a good student and that they would let him leave if he had a reason. He shouted to his mom, "Call the school and let them know I'll have to leave after a little while and return. I have an invention to check up on at the station."

She just nodded and picked up the phone. He knew that he would have plenty of time. His calculations were never wrong on things as predictable as time. That was how he had been as successful as he had at hiding his smarts. You can schedule for anything if you remember time is relevant.

He started to run to school when his cell rang. He picked it up and no one responded. "Hello?" Hiro wasn't expecting any calls that morning. He of course kept moving so as not to draw attention. The phone didn't respond but he heard a voice in his head. _You will not be able to go back once you accept. If you continue with this knowledge then you have signed away your own life._

Hiro was in shock. Who was that? What did they want from him? This made no sense but he felt that the time had come to prove himself. He wasn't a coward nor was he an idiot. He had to go in order to show his true nature.

He continued down the street as he ended the call on his cell. He casually strolled down the street the way he tended to when being the bearer of good news. He didn't want anyone to worry.

He met up with a few friends, Matt, Jessie, and David, along the way and they insisted that he tell them what the good news was. Jessie had been Hiro's oldest friend; she had always been there for him. The truth was he was dieing to tell her the news but he couldn't in front of the others. He just smiled and kept walking while he was getting barraged with question after question.

When they arrived at school he said, "I've been called out of school early today. My mom didn't tell me why but all I have to do is show up for half an hour and I can go."

"Really?" David exclaimed, "That's awesome! I wish my mom was that cool."

"Same here." Jessie agreed. "You are so lucky. I wish that I could be that lucky!"

"That would rock!" Matt said thought fully. "So Hiro are you going to tell me what's really going on or are you going hide it from me?"

_Busted,_ Hiro knew that Matt knew what was going down. He had to or he wouldn't have asked. Hiro played it off like it was nothing but he was almost positive that Matt had gotten that message too.

"Naw, I'm just yanking your chain. I know you wouldn't keep it from us." Matt snickered. Hiro mentally breathed a sigh of relief. The secret was safe for now but he would tell Jessie about it when he got back.

Hiro dropped into the office to let them know of his arrival and to start his assistant duties. He filed a few things and filled out a few hall passes and was getting ready in his mind for what might await him at the station. 

He left a few minutes earlier than he had originally planned but he wanted to make sure he was at the station when he needed to be. He was more than aware of the fact that unforeseen events, even in a quiet little town like this, could inhibit his progress. 

As he thought this it happened. He saw his worst enemy walk up the street in his direction. It was too late to run or avoid him so Hiro just stopped where he was and waited for the confrontation.

Her overly bleached blonde hair glistened in the sunshine while his own black hair barely sparkled. Her ice blue eyes were greatly contrasted by his dark green eyes, and her clothes were so obnoxiously bright they blinded him though the sun did not. Her name was Amanda, but she preferred to be called Mandy.

When she walked up she asked, in a tone that betrayed her kind exterior, "Why are you skipping school, Mr. Popular?" She had always hated Hiro.

He had moved there about five years ago. Back then she was the most popular kid in school and everybody loved her. Then Hiro came along, and when he did he kept out shining her. He was nicer, smarter and seemingly all around better than her. Her friends stopped hanging out with her and eventually she became a loner. She attributed all of this to Hiro's arrival.

They had been enemies ever since. "Shut it, Goody-two-shoes! I'm not in the mood and I'm in a hurry," Hiro screamed. "I'm not skipping school anyway," he collected himself. "My mom called me out so I could go check on something for her."

Mandy laughed, "You've got to be kidding! You're running errands for mommy! Wait till everybody hears about this. This is just too perfect."

"Yuk it up, scuz-ball. I'm too busy to deal with you or your little games. Do what you will about that and I'll see you later." Hiro threatened as he ran down the street. He really didn't have time for the likes of her.

As he continued to book it down to the station he looked at his watch. He was glad he had left earlier but it was about eleven fifty and he was still fifteen minutes away from the station. That little confrontation had cost him the time he desperately needed. He would need a faster way to get there.

He saw a kid on his skateboard going down the street in front of him. Hiro quickly knocked the kid off of the board and leapt on himself. It wasn't too much faster but it would get him there just on time.

Hiro was barreling down the street at reckless speeds, speeding around corners and maneuvering around trashcans and stray cats while trying not to lose speed. He knew that time was relative but this was ridiculous. He was just glad that his calculations hadn't been too far off.

When he arrived at the bus station a thick mist was covering the area. He hadn't seen it till it surrounded him. This was the last thing he wanted to have happen. Now he would have to navigate through this place blind, at high speeds.

The voice returned to him but only said two words. _It begins._

To be continued…


End file.
